Washed Away
by Foxy-Glove
Summary: Remy thinks back on how his life got so screwed up and decides to set it right. Sequel to 26 Cents and ROMY! to the death.


**Washed Away**

**Disclaimer:** Whatever you recognize, I don't own. Whatever you don't recognize, I either own, or I don't and you just don't recognize it.

Now since this is kind of a continuation of my other story 26 Cents, I'm going to give the shout-outs accordingly.

**ishandahalf:** OMG! I just love your stories and I'm so honored you've reviewed mine! ...Wait, did I ever review any of yours _(thinks)_, must remember to recify that. Anyway, I really don't think a heck of a lot of people were too impressed with Remy, so I'm making it up to him with this _(does an exagerated Vanna White pose)_, and I really hope you like it. As much as I love teasing poor Remy, he did have his reasons and I figured I better write this. Oh, and when Rogue absorbed him before, she didn't get any of this stuff because he didn't know if it was true or not himself. So yeah, my Loophole _(pats Loophole on the head)_. And I always liked the father/daughter concept too, though I didn't think I carried it that well. This, on the other hand, I'm really proud of and I really hope you like it. Have a cookie!_ (passes over a plate of Gambit shaped cookies with candy eyes)_

**The Girl with Multiple Names:** You're right, I found it ended a little soon too, and I guess you could call this a sequal so here y'are! All yours! _(passes over plate of afore mentioned cookies)_ Oh, and that nickname has now stuck and I shall forever call you that, just so you know. _(winks at her)_

**Tyria Bell:** It's great to know that I've inspired a non-reviewer to review. Makes me feel mucho honored. Hope you like. _(passes over the plate and notices it has gotten very empty very fast)_

**me:** Always a pleasure to hear from you, me. ...My Godz, I just made an oxymoron! _(rediculously proud of self as she scampers off to get more Gambit shaped cookies with candy eyes)_ I hope that you see this one while keeping your eye open. _(passes her the refilled plate)_

**Kitrazzle Fayn:** Awww! Don't cry, I'll make it all better. (_goes to pass her the plate of G-cookies and if irritated to see that it's empty again. gives me a look and sees her cheeks are stuffed like those of a chipmunk. gives Kitrazzle a pack of Romy flavored bubble gum and scampers back to the kitchen._)

**DaughterofDeath:** Not quite what you asked for, but good enough, right? _(passes her the plate)_ And I like your name!

And _Let's Be Us Again_ is by Lonestar

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Rogue trembled in the night air from many things. The ice that she was trying to freeze over her heart again, the rain soaking her to the bone, the tears that just wouldn't stop falling. It had taken three days for her to finally realize it, but it eventually dawned on her. Remy LeBeau had left her and that was that. All it took was one trip to see his family, if she had know that she'd have never let him go. But she did, and here she was now. All alone in the park, at night, in the rain, with only her own misery for company.

At least she hadn't cried in front of him. To indirectly quote Rizzo, that's a thing she'd never do.

_[Tell me what I have to do tonight,  
'Cause I'd do anything to make it right.  
Let's be us again.]_

He didn't really think she'd cry because of him. But here he was, caught in the rain at some ungodly hour watching her do just that. The trip to his family had inadvertantly ruined life as he knew it, and he dispised them all for it. The trip was all because of her in the first place, and as soon as things cleared up he'll be able to tell her that, finally.

It went against every instinct he posessed to not go to her and wrap her up in his arms. The girl was shivering, and of course she was too stubborn to 'come in out of the rain'. It was almost too much for him to bare when Ororo finally showed up with an umbrella and that Avalanche kid. It wasn't right, that should have been **him **wrapping **his **coat around her shoulders.

And watching was all he could do, even when they led her away and left him all alone with the rain in that blasted park.

_[Sorry for the way I lost my head,  
I don't know why I said the things I said:  
Let's be us again.]_

The way he had it figured, it was all her fault. If she hadn't stolen his heart away, maybe he'd of never decided he wanted to marry her. And if she hadn't become so special to him, maybe he would've wanted to do anything to give her the best life he could give. And maybe if he hadn't been thinking along those lines, he may have never tried to reconcile with his family.

The way he saw it, she never really had much of a family outside of the X-Men, and she once told him how out of place she felt around them sometimes, feeling like the guest at someone else's family reunion. So he had decided he wanted her to have the best family life she could possibly ever ask for, even if it meant swallowing his pride to do it.

From that point on, the whole mess was his father's fault and his fault alone.

_[Here I stand with everything to lose,  
And all I know is, I don't wanna ever see the end.  
Baby, please, I'm reaching out for you,  
Won't you open up your heart an' let me come back in?  
Let's be us again,  
Ooh, us again.]_

Henri had assured him the whole thing was just to test his allegance. He was never supposed to actually marry Belladonna. But the whole charade had been carried off so well he ended up loosing confidence in his brother's assurences. As the wedding plans continued and the date got rediculously close, he ended up going back to his _chere _to try and prepare for the worst.

He'll be the first to admit that 'letting her down easy' wasn't the best route he could have taken, but at the time it seemed like the only choice. He figured that if he did end up married to Belladonna, he didn't want Rogue to find out the hard way if he couldn't weasel his way out of it.

That had been three days ago and he didn't dare to go home until he knew his _ange _was going to be alright.

_[Look at me, I'm way past pride.  
Isn't there some way that we can try,  
To be us again.]_

At first, she just closed off, and he was thankful because he knew how to handle that. But knowing she was out here crying was just tearing him up inside. At the very least, the rain was mixing with the tears so he couldn't actually see them running down her face. And to know that his proud _petite _had crumbled because of him...

_[An' even if it takes a while,  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile,  
That says we're us again.]_

It was ages later when Remy finally started to really feel the chill and decided to head back to the institute. He suspected Rogue was at the Brotherhood house since there was little chance Lance would set foot into the 'enemy stronghold' all alone. For once, Remy was thankful for the kid's irrational paranoia, it kept Rogue out of the way for a while.

_[Here I stand with everything to lose,  
And all I know is, I don't wanna ever see the end.  
Baby, please, I'm reaching out for you,  
Won't you open up your heart an' let me come back in?  
Let's be us.]_

If it was the last thing he'd do, he was going to make it up to his _belle_.

_[Baby, baby, what would I do?  
Can't imagine life without you.]_

It was decided. As soon as morning came, he was going to tell Rogue everything and he was going to ask her to marry him. If they still had anything between them at all that would be the way to prove it. He loved her, and he would risk his life for her (a noble deed since marrying someone other than Belladonna was probably going to mark open season to the Thieves for his head).

He knew he may not live through this, and he knew turning his back on his family a second time was quiet possible the stupidest thing **anyone **would **ever **do.

And yet all he could think about were those big green eyes, and world crying with them in a park at night.

_[Here I stand with everything to lose,  
And all I know is, I don't wanna ever see the end.  
Baby, please, I'm reaching out for you,  
Won't you open up your heart an' let me come back in?  
Oh, here I am, I'm reaching out for you,  
So won't you open up your heart an' let me come back in?  
Let's be us again.  
Oh, let's be us again.]_

And somewhere in the darkness of the institute, just as the stress was finally letting Remy get some sleep, a blurred figured darted into his room and within a breath was there beside him. Before he could make a move her lips were on his, and the last thing he saw before blacking out were the tears in those big green eyes that the rain couldn't wash away.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

I'm so proud of this story it's not even funny. And I'm saying that Rogue didn't find out about what had happened through the absorption of Remy because he had to push those thoughts to the back of his mind so he could stop worrying and get some sleep, and she only held on long enough to catch what was at the front of the mind. Yeah, that's my Loophole. _(nods to self and gives Loophole a G-cookie)_


End file.
